borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynne1984
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum talk:Index page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Uberorb (Talk) 17:20, September 1, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' dlcs for PS3 available here. i have no account so let me know if this link does not allow for purchases. 01:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) yay!! Another female! :D 18:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay back at ya!! I thought i was the only strogen in this place!! LOLLynne1984 20:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ESTROGEN spelt it wrong first time!!Lynne1984 20:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - ''Strogens! the no Y chromosome coalition! get hybriddragoness to come back and weve got real grrl powah! well, a triad anyway.) ::you can join us if you'd like, Doc. :p 00:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Its ok Dr.F were all open minded here. :) Lynne1984 03:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) irc? don't leave out d1g and combat destroyer. why do the 'femmes get all the coolest tags? 03:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2 We can only hope they get the hint that EVERYONE and their brother wants borderlands 2. Just looking at this wiki should tell them ''something! It would be a marketing "no brainer" and they wouldn't even have to advertise. 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Lets hope so!! This is the first, 1st person shooter i have ever played and i love it!! Im still working on getting all my characters up to level 69. Ive been playing since September 2010!! Take breaks here and there maily cause im not home at my own PS3!!Lynne1984 20:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) R. Pickford, himself said BL2 is "a no brainer". Its just a matter of time :) 20:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hello, Thank you for welcoming me! now i feel instantly at home in this place :). i have to thank the other Greeter too excuse me You are welcome!! Just remember, always sign your posts with 4 tildes ~ at the end!! Lynne1984 15:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Lynne, if you need help making a signature just let me know. (i'm constantly changing mine frequently) theres also the Guide if you wanna scan through what all you can do for a sig. 02:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :well.. thats too bad cause i already made up one for you. its shows the difference of what it would look like when using internet explorer or firefox. lemme know if you wanna use it, i can set up the pages for you. 03:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiya :) If you are having problems with a image capture device, this is a very small and powerful one. It is also very useful to get a square picture for userboxes and profile pics to fit right (The "custom region" capture option can be set to square but must be adjusted manually till you get the right size). You could use it to center your profile pic, if you want (by making a new square pic to upload). Pretty colors can be done in the code method in the guide. Don't be shy in asking for help please. 08:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) OH... P.S. You can have several different signatures and use them at different times. So you can use the one raz made for you, until you wanna make your own :) 10:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Its actually the same signature, it just looks different depending on which browser you are using. Go to and add in the Signature box after you check Custom signature.if you are looking at this in source mode, ignore the nowiki 16:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Once again Thank You so much!! Its cute!! Love it. 16:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) clear command If you use the command, in the right places, on your profile, you can get everything exactly how you want it to look. For example, It does the same thing in the same place as the period you have there (I replaced the period with and hit preview :) 10:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I really was kinda aggrivated trying to figure out what i was doing wrong!! My profile looks like a mess. Now i can fix it.Lynne1984 11:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) suggestion I have edited your profile. It is just a suggestion (from how other users do it). You can revert it if you want. Do you know how to Undo an edit? 12:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) That looks good! Takes up less room that way.Lynne1984 15:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) German version of Borderlands... Hi there, i found a nice Skullmasher ( 6x469/ 93.3 ACC/ 0.3 ROF) but i can only make a picture of it from the german version of the game... I haven`t seen other weapon stats than english ones - is it ok then? ABG Affenjunge 10:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is okay. There is no "rule" that says itemcard images must be in English, it just happens that the majority of contributors here play the English version. All we really look at are the parts and the numbers. -- 11:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I changed my Xbox settings and now i`ll be able to submit my "english" version of the weapon ;D ABG Affenjunge 12:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Airos is right. I actually looked at the pic of your skullmasher and didnt even notice it. I was looking at the parts and numbers of it. Didnt even realize it was in german. Good find though. I usually only find them in the high 300s. I found one that was a 506x4 damage. Needless to say i kept it. 03:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : I, for one, have no problem with German weapon cards appearing on this site. Have recently switched to the German version of the game for some fresh voice acting. Daemmerung 07:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) keeping the faith Thank you so much for your greetings. I have been crazy busy lately, will join you more though :) 20:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem!! Always happy to help!! Everyone gets busy in the real world somtimes. 18:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hello! Thanks for the greeting. =) I'll do what I can here to help out. Artic Bullymong |image = File:B5.jpg |caption = |gender = |faction = Creature |race = Bullymong |location = |played by = }} Edit this message and look at the source. It is the "template" for the Infoboxes. It was copied directly from warblades edit so it shows your pagename LOL. You can change the to plain text if you want to take out your pagename :) 21:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Online Play: PC + PS3 = ??? Hi Lynne, Thanks for the welcome. I do have a question & I tried searching the forums for an answer, but have come up empty. Can pc & ps3 players play online together? I am playing on a pc and a friend just purchased borderlands goty for ps3. If it is possible what is the best method? Thanks, Endo Re: Serpens That sounds awesome! I'd totally be down for getting a weapon like that! My PSN is ha-yesHyskfmn 15:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Official warn template For future reference, just type to leave an official warning. 22:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the greeting! I'm planning to make myself known around here, and I too, am DYING for Borderlands 2 to come. :) [[User:TheSunsword 'Sunny']] 00:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'm trying to get the expansions so I can see what happened with the story, but paying bills is a little more importanat, lol. I was wondering if you found any information on borderlands 2, I can only find trailers. RedTiger 03:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the information, I might be able to download it somewhere. I'm also second-thinking buying the expansions, since I haven't found any information about the characters being transferrable to the sequel. Although I might just get them if BL2 sucks, lol. RedTiger 01:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) greeter thank you very much for your continued participation in the greet squad/greeter project. it has not escaped notice that though others have quit or focus on projects which are more appealing to them, you persist (daily, almost without fail) in wecoming new users to the wiki. greeting is a project of mine and means (<) nothing to the admins & users here (with the possible exception of Razldaz). there is, as yet, no wikia position of Greeter but i am working on it. please know that I am always happy to see you message a new user. : I Too, am glad to have you, Lynn, as a member of this wiki and the greet team for this very reason. -- 04:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No, Thank you! Your efforts are truely valuable to the Wiki and this community. Please, keep up the good work. 22:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) congrats congrats on the UotM. it is well-deserved. :) 22:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! 00:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : APPLAUSE for Lynne. Good Job. 02:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Now you guys are just makeing me blush. LOL J/K thanks veggie!! 14:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) xbox hey there lynne, what is your gamertag for xbox live? the one on your profile didnt work, but i thought i'd add you. :) 00:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC)